fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Center of the World
is a image song of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. It is Murasakiiro Amethyst's first image song, performed by Uchida Maaya. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Imashigata, watashi ga me o toji Subete wa o mashita, egao to shiawase Sonogo, sekai no mawaru o hajimeru Soshite, subete ga kawa~tsu! Furikaerude kimasen, onaji ni naru koto wa arimasen Door ga tojite, namida de watashi no Heart Imashigata, hitori de janai Daichi ga mawaru, subete ga haya sugite Ikimasu, tomeru, dekimasu o arimasen! Jikan no tomeru arimasen, motometa koto janai Imashigata, egao to shiawase Kyō o, muri yo! Hitori. Kore ijō no yorokobi Muri yo, hitori de mo tsudzukeru Watashi wa hitori, hitori de sekai no chūshin! Hitori de sekai no chūshin! Kako ni~tsu no zatsuon o kiku, Watashi o hottoite! Itai wa, demo watashi ga tsuyoku tomaru. Tatoe everything falls, Watashi ga tsuyoku tomaru! Sore wa, okonau koto ni natte Tadashī to shinjiru Imashigata, sekai wa yoroshī Hadena to tomoni. Ima, subete wa Shirokuro. Haiiro yū yami wa Hyōmen o ōimasu! Shikkyaku no kanjiru, en'ento Fukai yami ga watashi o catch o nozomu Demo, watashi ga tatakau, shita ni hipparu shite imasen Tatoe, watashi wa hitori de, hitori de Sekai no chūshin Watashi ga tatakau, watashi ga tsuyoku tomaru Dreaming janai, negau no Aruhi, watashi no seimei wa daijōbu futatabi Aruhi, Mata aimashō! Sekai ga mawaru, watashi ga tsuyoku tomaru Kazenoyōni, idō o teishi shinaide Sekai no chūshin! |-|Japanese= 今し方、私が目をとじ すべてはをました、笑顔と幸せ その後、世界の回るを始める そして、すべてが変わっ！ 振り返るできません、同じになることはありません ドアが閉じて、涙で私のハート 今し方、ひとりでじゃない 大地が廻る、すべてが速すぎて 行きます、止める、できますをありません！ 時間の止めるありません、求めたことじゃない 今し方、笑顔と幸せ 今日を、むりよ！一人。これ以上の喜び むりよ、一人での続ける 私は一人、ひとりで世界の中心！ ひとりで世界の中心！ かこ日のざつおんを聴く、 私をほっといて！ 痛いは、でも私が強く留まる。 たとえeverything falls、私が強く留まる！ それは、行うことになって 正しいと信じる 今し方、世界は宜しい はでなとともに。今、すべては 白黒。灰色ゆうやみは 表面を覆います！ 失脚の感じる、延々と 深い闇が私をキャッチを望む でも、私が戦う、下に引っ張るしていません たとえ、私は一人で、ひとりで 世界の中心 私が戦う、私が強く留まる ドリーミングじゃない、願うの 或る日、私の生命はだいじょうぶ再び 或る日、また会いましょう！ 世界が廻る、私が強く留まる 風のように、移動を停止しないで 世界の中心！ |-|Translation= A moment ago, I closed my eyes Everything was fine, smiles and joy Then, the world started turning And everything changed! Can’t look back, it will never be the same The doors are closed, my heart is in tears Just a little moment ago, I was not alone The earth is spinning, everything goes too Fast, can’t stop! I can’t stop the time, I never asked for! A moment ago, smiles and joy Today, I can’t. Alone. No more joy It’s impossible to go on alone I’m all alone, alone at the center of the world! Alone at the center of the World! Hearing the noises of past days, Leave me alone! It hurts, but I stay strong. Even if everything falls, I stay strong! This is what I’m supposed to be, What I believe is right. A little moment ago, the world was fine And colorful. And now everything is Black and white. Grey dusk covering The surface! It feels like falling, endlessly The deep darkness is here to catch me But I fight, it will not drag me down Even if I’m alone, alone at the Center of the World I keep fighting, I stay strong I don’t keep dreaming, hoping that One day, my life will be fine again One day, I will see you again! The world keeps spinning, I stay strong Like the wind, I will not stop moving around The Center of the World! References Category:FairySina Category:FairySongs Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Music Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Song without translation